staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 05:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 13 - Narkomani; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 89; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Las Story - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Odnawialne źródła energii - Niewyczerpalne energie - Z naturą; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Sapporo) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo (Puchar Świata - Sapporo) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 3/21 - Gdzie my - tam granica - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Herb piratów - odc. 4 (Crossbones, ep. 4, Antoinette) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3015; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Robin Hood - Książę złodziei (Robin Hood - Prince of Thieves); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ranczo - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:08 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce ręcznej - Katar 2015; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Zabezpieczenia banknotów odc. 42 (seria III, odc. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Deja vu (Deja Vu) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Tony Scott; wyk.:Denzel Washington, Paula Patton, Val Kilmer, James Caviezel, Adam Goldberg; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Wyrok i kara (Final Verdict); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Richard Roy; wyk.:Erica Durance, Bruce Dinsmore, Sebastien Roberts; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Żywe trupy II - odc. 4/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 4, Cherokee Rose); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Ja gorę!; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Wasowski, Cezary Julski, Kaziemierz Rudzki, Krystyna Kołodziejczyk, Marian Opania, Władysław Hańcza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Sapporo) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo (Puchar Świata - Sapporo) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:10 Glina - odc. 11/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 7/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 7/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 8/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 8/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1111 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda ok. godz. 08:20, 09:10 i 10:10.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 superSTARcie - (5); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Rybińsk - sprint techniką dowolną ( studio ) (Puchar Świata: Rybińsk - sprint techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Rybińsk - sprint techniką dowolną (Puchar Świata: Rybińsk - sprint techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 22 Wakacje - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 (Brother Bear 2); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Ben Gluck; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (28); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Dania ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Dania; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 superPAKA czyli Kabareton 30 - lecia (Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA) 2014; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Wariat na wolności (Crazy on the Outside) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Tim Allen; wyk.:Sigourney Weaver, Tim Allen, Ray Liotta; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 T. Love - Przystanek Woodstock 2014; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Świat jest wielki, a zbawienie czai się za rogiem (Svetat e golyam i spasenie debne otvsyakade); dramat kraj prod.Słowenia, Niemcy, Węgry, Bułgaria (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Delta (Delta); dramat kraj prod.Węgry (2008); reż.:Kornel Mundruczo; wyk.:Felix Lajko, Orsolya Toth, Lili Monori, Sandor Gaspar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 8 8:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 7 8:30 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 8 9:15 Shopping Queen - Królowa zakupów Odcinek: 3 10:10 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 199 10:50 Garfield 12:25 Mocne uderzenie 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 12 15:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 64 Sezon: 5 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 249 17:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 425 20:00 Odlotowe Manewry Kabaretowe Odcinek: 1 22:00 Czarny świt 0:00 Łowcy wilkołaków 2:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1894 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2880 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 799 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2002 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2003 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2004 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2005 12:50 Mam talent Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 14:50 Rajd Dakar 2015 Odcinek: 3 15:25 Science Show Odcinek: 7 15:55 Top Model Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 17:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4114 20:00 Seks w wielkim mieście II 23:00 American Beauty 1:35 Zderzenie ze śmiercią 3:15 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4114 3:30 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 262 4:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4114 TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1117* - Kolacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1118* - Niepokoje Zalewskiego; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1119* - Powrót Kleczkowskiej; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1120* - Smutek komendanta; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1121* - Pocałunek Zosi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 16; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kulturanek - odc. 2 "Gniecione, plecione"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 4; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - Flisacka przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Szperacze.tv - Dziecięce hity (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (648) Bangkok - wanilia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 8/10 - Wilcze doły - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Regiony z Historią - Powiat legionowski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 102 (seria VIII odc. 7) - Pani sierżant - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (16) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 576 Kurierka; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Po co ci te chłopy? Rzecz o Karolu Lewakowskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (229); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (249); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1100 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 13 - Krawiec Niteczka; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 5* "Modlitwa o życie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (83); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (249); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Krugerandy - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Maciej Stuhr, Jerzy Trela, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Borys Jaźnicki, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Marek Kasprzyk, Anna Niowak, Andrzej Żarnecki; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1100 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 13 - Krawiec Niteczka; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 5* "Modlitwa o życie"; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (83); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Krugerandy; film obyczajowy; Dozwolone od lat 18 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2015 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2015 roku